The exchange of a Wizard
by 15Wolffan8
Summary: When Harry's aunt and uncle send him away on an exchange to America, Harry tries to fit the kid he has to live with for a month. But when Harry realises there's more to this kid that meets the eye, he soon finds himself in danger than ever before as he struggles to fend of the monsters and with his secret to consider, this summer is the hardest one yet. Set after SOM and COS.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson (I wish I did)

Harry hated the summer holidays and loved school, which is unusual for a kid of his age. However, other kids probably don't have extremely mean, closed-minded aunts or uncles or bully cousins to live with. Fewer go to go to an awesome school like Hogwarts were instead of learning literature, science and mathematics, you get to learn spells, potions and fly on brooms. In that aspect, Harry was lucky. But, as he lay on his bed, bored, he knew he'd rather live with his parents than be a wizard. If he had the choice to pick between having them alive and well with him now and being a wizard, he would not hesitate being with them. He probably wouldn't miss them as bad if he lived with nice people, like the Weasleys, but the Dursleys go out of their way to make him feel useless and unhappy. No over-reaction. In fact, the main reason Harry was lying there on his bed was because of his aunt and uncle's new scheme to get rid of him and make him feel miserable. He'd been in his room when the booming voice of his uncle ordered him downstairs.

"Sit down boy we need to talk." Harry stopped himself from rolling his eyes; it would just get him into trouble, and sat down, reluctantly, on one of the chairs. The smile on uncle Vernon's face scared the living daylight out of Harry but he didn't let it show. He made his face expressionless like he'd learned to practice for the last thirteen years or so. Uncle Vernon placed a brochure on the table. It was a picture of smiling children on the beach with the title: Exchange of Cultures.

"You're sending me away." Harry was actually surprised. Sure they'd refused to take him anywhere, disallowed access to computers or the TV and gave him low proportions of food but they have never tried to send him away before. Well maybe to some neighbours but never to another country.

"To America," Uncle Vernon had a devilish grin on his face that raised anger in the pit of Harry's stomach. "This school is doing an exchange and I've signed you up boy. Get out of our hair for a bit."

"Sure, it's not like I'm away for nine months each year already." Harry mumbled at a volume he knew his uncle could hear but, surprisingly, his uncle didn't retaliate.

"Its already been decided," he said as he squeezed himself onto a chair, his belly getting stuck by the table, and placed his coffee onto a coaster. "You will be on a plane to America in two days time."

"You can't!" Harry shouted, making Aunt Petunia shriek and drop a plate on the floor, shattering it.

"Yes we can!" his uncle roared as he too stood up to face Harry, staring down at him. "And we have. Don't worry boy you'll make it back to go to your little freak school." He scoffed as he sat back down. Harry was still furious to sit, which made uncle Vernon smile. _I want to rip that_ _moustache right of his fat ugly face_, Harry thought bitterly. "Once you've arrived you will wait for the Jackson family to meet you and they'll take you to their house," Uncle Vernon was flipping through the newspaper, occasionally grunting at headlines and stories, pretending he wasn't interested in their conversation. "Sally Jackson is her name and her son, Percy Jackson, live in a _small_ flat in the city." He put emphasise on the word small as if it was the most horrible thing he could think of. "You'll stay with them for a month and then, unfortunately, you'll come back home and pack for that school you go to." He flinched at even calling it a school.

"So your ok with having a stranger live in this house then?"

"Why would a stranger be living here?" uncle Vernon eyes him nervously.

"It's an exchange!" Harry waved the brochure under his nose before his uncle snatched it away from him.

"Me and this Sally woman came to an agreement were only you go over and her son stays where he is. She says she wants her son to learn culture and she believes he can get it by having you over." Harry's uncle laughed at the thought.

"I have to stay here," Harry tried to reason with him. He looked straight at Aunt Petunia who suddenly found her blouse very interesting. "If I leave, I won't be protected by the charm. I'll be vulnerable." He took a deep breath and, once again, talked straight to his aunt. "Dumbledore says I must stay here."

"I don't care what that man says!" Uncle Vernon shouted, getting angry by the name of Dumbledore, probably the man who looked most like a stereotypical wizard. "You live under my house, you live by my rules! You will be on that plane on Friday and you will live with Jackson's until September. Is that clear boy?" It took all of Harry's self discipline to nod to his uncle before he ran upstairs and slammed the door, ignoring the shouts of outrage from his uncle. A month without word from his friends was going to be a disaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry had never flown before and he found it quite exciting as he watched the small houses below him. He'd felt nerves before he got on the plane, of course, but his uncle's draining voice and comments would send anyone rushing to a machine that could plummet to the earth in a freak accident…_Calm_. Harry took three deep breaths as his mind played him images and scenarios of plane crashes. He gazed out of the window again and fixed his eyes on the clouds, reminding himself of how special he felt to be up here. To distract himself some more, he removed a small, crumpled up picture from his jacket and studied the people on it. Sally Jackson had sharp blue eyes that seemed to hold wisdom and intelligence and her brown, wavy hair rested effortlessly on her shoulders. Harry noticed she had laugh lines under her eyes and the picture seemed to have been taken mid-laugh. She had her arm around a boy around his age: Percy Jackson. He too had laugh-lines but he had sea green eyes rather than blue. He had short dark, brown hair and, even though Harry only had a photograph, he had an impression of a confident boy. Not necessarily cocky, but defiantly confident. Sally had sent him this picture and he had, reluctantly, sent a picture of him. Harry winced at the state he was in, in that picture: His hair was it's usual untidy self, his glasses slanted and a very cheesy grin on his face. _These people are going to think I'm a freak_, Harry thought. He chuckled as he imagined their reactions. _"We need to_ _move."_ he imagined Sally saying, which made him laugh. Harry wasn't confident, attractive and he was scarred. Literally. However, the attention he had at school was enough to build his self-confidence slightly. It was mostly annoying but he'd learnt to ignore the stares, points and the occasional giggling of girls. _The boy who lived_, he thought bitterly.

"Would you like something to eat, sir?" The flight attendant asked him with a false smile. Her face was unnaturally tanned, more like _orange_, her eyes were coated in mascara and her nails were so long they resembled claws. Attractive.

"No thank you." He replied politely, she shot him a genuine smile before continuing her attending business. Harry sighed and brought out his letters from Ron and Hermione.

Dear Harry,

I'm so sorry they're sending you away this summer! It must be irritating to live with strangers for a month and being unable to do your studying and homework because of the muggles. I know I'd be annoyed. But maybe it won't be so bad, considering you're abroad and away from the Dursleys! From what you've said to me, the Jackson's don't seem that bad. I'm sure you'll have a good time and you could always send us letters at night. You can reply to the letters I send you, via the same owl. I'm in Italy at the moment, mum is visiting her sister, and I'm really enjoying it! There's great Wizardry History here, I spend most of my time in their museums, and the food its actually quite good and the souvenirs are impressive. I've already bought a present for you and Ron so I'll give it to you when I see you in a few months or so. I hope you have a good time in America (Check out the Wizard history books there. I hear they're fascinating!) And I hope to hear from you soon!

Lots of Love

From Hermione x

Harry smiled and made a mental note to buy her a book when he got there.

Dear Harry,

That's awful! Stupid muggles. I feel for you, I really do cause' I'd hate to live with strangers. Mum's been busy, like always I suppose, and she's acting extra paranoid and grumpy and dad's his usual, laid back self. Fred and George have been planning new pranks, so watch your back when we return to school, and Ginny's been practicing her quidditch. Percy is, well Percy: Ignorant, annoying and stuck-up. So yeah, things are normal here. I wish I had my own owl though, Errol is getting pretty old now and he's slacking. I'm just stuck with a stupid hand-me-down-rat. Anyway, try and write to me this month if you can and good luck with the Jackson's!

From Ron.

He loved the Weasley's for they were kind and entertaining people. He wished the Dursleys had sent him to the Weasley's this summer instead of the Jackson's. The Jackson's were probably nice people as well but it wasn't the same.

"We'll be arriving in 5 minutes." A voice echoed out of the speakers, making him jump. He automatically reached into his pocket and gripped his hidden wand before realising he wasn't in any danger. He calmed himself once more before he collected his belongings, a book, and waited for the plane to land.

Once Harry had retrieved his suitcase, more like a carrier bag, he followed the other passengers into the arrivals room. Outside, the sun shone really brightly to the extent that Harry had to squint. London was more rainy than sunny so that was a nice change. He glanced around at the people who were waiting for their friends/family to come of the plane. Two of them were the Jackson's. He eventually spotted them to his left when Sally Jackson called out his name. She was wearing a white tank top and three quarter jeans and she was waving at him, smiling as she did so. Percy was next to her, looking quite sceptical. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and plane jeans with trainers and his arms were crossed around his chest. Harry took a deep breath and walked towards them, faking a smile.

"Harry!" Sally exclaimed when he got close enough.

"Hello Ms Jackson." He smiled at her and felt a blush appear on his cheeks.

"Welcome to America," she started to guide him out of the doors, Percy following slightly behind. "I hope you have a great time here!" _Yeah_, Harry thought, _great_.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! The next chapters will start to get more interesting and more action, I know its a bit boring at the moment. Feel free to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter includes 'facts' about New York that I have non idea are true or not so I apologise in advance for anything that's false :L**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and I might as well also state I do not own the statue of Liberty or New York for that matter ;) **

**enjoy!**

* * *

New York was quite overwhelming for Harry. He knew London was large and there is a lot of tourist attractions in London but he'd never really explored It that much. His aunt and uncle preferred to keep him hidden, their dirty little secret, and the only time he really 'explored' London was to go to the train station and that was never really an amazing experience considering the station is always packed with busy pedestrians. New York was, well pretty incredible. He started to remember little facts about New York from one of Hermione's books. The Statue of Liberty, apparently, was designed by Frederic Bartholdi in 1886 as a gift from the French people to America. He also remembered that it was the design of the Roman Goddess of Freedom: Libertas. _I really need to stop reading Hermione's books_, he thought. The people of America seemed to be different, more relaxed and happy, Harry decided. Probably the weather.

"There's lots of things to do here," Ms Jackson said cheerfully as they walked the streets of New York. "I'm sure Percy would love to show you some of the attractions, wouldn't you Perce?

"What?" Percy had been 'in his own world' as Harry liked to describe it.

"You'll be happy to show Harry around, wouldn't you?" Her voice was a bit sterner and Harry realised that she was telling Percy what to do. Hermione did the exact same thing to him and Ron.

"Oh yeah sure!" He said in a false cheery tone as he continued to think about whatever he was thinking about.

"Ok we're here." Ms Jackson slipped her keys into the door on their right and started to climb the stairs into their flat. It was a cosy type of flat and the personalities of both Sally and Percy Jackson was represented in the furniture. There was three bedrooms, at least he didn't have to share with Percy, and the bathroom was to his right. This flat looked much better than his aunt and uncles house. Their house was always kept neat and tidy which struck Harry as a bit unnatural and creepy.

"Your room is at the end, Harry." Ms Jackson laid down her purse on the kitchen table and sat down on the coach, next to Percy. Harry supposed he better take a seat, otherwise the situation would be more awkward than it already was. "So Harry," Ms Jackson tried to make conversation. "I bet your glad to get away from your parents for a while!" It took Harry a few moments to comprehend her meaning before he realised and almost gaged at the thought of the his aunt and uncle being his parents. _Uggh!_

"Their my aunt and uncle actually and yeah, it's nice to get away."

"Oh sorry dear! So where are your parents?" Harry didn't want to get into that conversation but it would be rude to ignore her.

"They died. In a...house fire." He blushed and looked away, avoiding eye contact. Percy shifted uncomfortably and Ms Jackson looked at him with the same pitiful look everyone gave him when they found out about his parents.

"Sorry my dear." Then she left to go to the kitchen.

"House fire?" Percy asked him, doubtfulness in his tone. Harry tried to look innocent.

"Yes. I was a baby so I don't really remember." That part was true.

"You must of been a lucky baby," his green eyes bored into his own. "Pretty remarkable." Harry tried to shrug but it seemed more like a spasm.

"Someone must of pulled me out." He tried to put power in his voice to give the impression he really didn't want to continue to talk about it. Percy must of sensed it because he relaxed a little.

"My dad was lost at sea." Harry knew that was lie. His expression was solemn but his eyes held humour. Who would find losing a dad to the sea funny?

"Sorry to hear about that."

"Same here with your parents."

"Dinner!" Ms Jackson placed three plates on the kitchen table. When Harry looked, they were waffles. But _blue_. Strange.

Later on in the day, around late afternoon, the Jackson's continued to quiz Harry about his life: school, he made a swift lie about his school name and his lessons, friends and his interests. He learned Percy had two best friends: Annabeth and Grover. He had dyslexia and ADHD and had been thrown out of about 7 schools. He also went to a summer camp.

"How come your not there now then?" Harry asked him.

"They don't need me."

"What would they need you for?" He asked, confused. Percy and his mother tensed slightly but then quickly composed themselves.

"Like with the activities and things. I'll go when Annabeth calls me to go." He was obviously lying but Harry decided not to pry. Suddenly there was scrapping at the window. Percy stiffened and unconsciously placed his hand in bis pocket, reminding Harry of himself. _Could he be?..._

"What is that?" Ms Jackson made her way to the window and opened it. With a yelp, she fell backwards at the same time Percy drew out a pen. A _pen_. An owl flew into the window and landed right in front of Harry. It seemed like time froze as Percy and his mother gave him puzzled stares. With a deep breath, Harry removed the letter from the owls stretched out foot and scratched its head in dismissal. It then flew out the window but not after it clipped Percy around the ear, purposefully.

"Explain the owls." Percy said, Arms crossed around his chest.

* * *

The next few chapters are going to be concentrating mainly on both Harry and Percy trying to keep their secrets from one another. And I'm going to do the whole owl thing Liv O suggested in my reviews because I think its a good idea so thanks for the suggestion :) feel free to review because I love suggestions people give me x


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's Pov

There was something really strange about the Potter boy, Percy decided, as he tried to ignore the pain in his ear from that stupid owl.

"It's a message from my friend." Harry tried to shrug it of but Percy could tell that something was worrying him. How he knew he didn't know. It was like they had a…connection or something like that. Strange.

"You and your friends communicate by owls?" he raised his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah. My friend trains them and apparently its good practice for them." Percy wasn't buying any of it,_ I mean messenger owls in the 21__st__ century_, he thought, _yeah_ _right!_

"Wow," his mother looked impressed. "That's very interesting. See Perce, I told you having someone stay over would bring culture to us!" his mother looked so happy that he didn't want to declare Harry as a liar, especially since he had no proof. He gave Harry his famous Percy stare, which Annabeth always told him made him look like a tarsier monkey, to tell him he knew he was lying. Harry blushed slightly and looked out of the window, a scroll securely in his grasp. _I bet whatever secret he has will be_ _written on that letter_, Percy thought as he mentally planned to 'accidentally-on-purpose' get hold of it.

"Whose it from." He asked a bit too sternly. Harry paused before opening the scroll whilst keeping it close to his chest.

"Ron." He then placed it into his pocket and gazed out of the window, thinking.

"Maybe you two should go to bed now," his mother instructed as she cleaned up and placed his and her coats on the coach. "Have a good night, Harry." She gave him a wary smile before she entered her own room. He stood there, awkwardly, for a few seconds before nodding to him and entering his room. Percy sighed and went to bed, wishing more than anything that he could go to camp.

During the night, he thought he heard talking from Harry's room. He was practically asleep so he only comprehended a few words: Lumos and Nox. Whatever the hell that meant.

The next day Percy's mother insisted on taking them both out to see the city. In his opinion, it was a pretty boring morning. It was like someone showing you your home and expecting you to be amazed and compliment it. It was exactly the same as every other day, nothing special. Harry tried to be polite, like always, as he listened to his mother's feeble descriptions of the history. Sometimes Percy would snicker when his mother tired but failed to name some of the 'tourist attractions.'

"Would you like coffee?" his mother asked them both. They both nodded as they waited outside.

"What did Ron say?" he unconsciously fiddled with his pen as if he was expecting a monster to attack them any second.

"He was just warning me from someone." He shrugged.

"Who?" but before Harry could reply, a bony finger dug into his shoulder. He spun around to be face-to-face with an old hag: He clothes where ripped, her hair in knots and her breath could be toxic.

"Percy Jackson." She hissed and Percy caught a glimpse of a forked tongue. _Oh that's_ _just brilliant_, he rolled his eyes. He saw Harry at his side, his hand in his jeans pocket. "Son of Poseidon." _Dam!_

"Son of who?" Harry frowned and Percy thought that he was trying to remember something rather than a frown of confusion. _Oh please don't have learned Ancient_ _Greek_, he prayed to whoever was the God or Goddess of education or something like that. The old hag laughed towards Harry in a mocking way.

"Son of James." She nodded to him and grinned at him. Harry's face went red in what he thought was anger.

"What do you know about my father?" he glared at her, his hand slowly retreating from his pocket.

"That does not matter now," she lost interest in Harry and turned her attention back to him. "I'll take pleasure in killing you." She cackled before turning into her true form. Her head was the same but the rest of her body was…well disgusting. She was, in his description, a massive bug. He drew Riptide and uncapped it, his sword glowing blue. He didn't have time to see Harry's reaction before trying to slice the bug woman. He missed and was instead dragged into an ally at the side of the coffee shop. He had no idea what everyone else saw, he hoped it wasn't an old woman dragging him away because that would just be humiliating, but he had no time to worry. He spun on the spot, out of her grip, and stood his ground, ready to attack. Then Harry was there; his arm outstretched holding what looked like a long stick. A _stick_. _Oh great_, he thought as he bounced on his feet, ready to dodge if necessary, _my hero_.

* * *

I know this chapter isn't really good but I promise more interesting things to happen :) Feel free to review x


	5. Chapter 5

The bug woman flinched at the stick Harry held in front of him, like it was a very dangerous weapon. It is, he thought, it could poke her death. She composed herself quickly enough to become lethal once more as she exposed her claws and flashed her fangs. Purple liquid slowly dripped from them and Percy had the awful suspicion that this monster had venom.

"Avoid the teeth." He instructed Harry as he stared straight into her eyes, which were completely black. Soulless.

"That never crossed my mind." He joked and Percy smirked before concentrating on the danger in front of him. The bug lady lurched forward but retreated when Percy sliced the air with riptide, the blade glowing blue. She tried to slice his right arm with her claws but Percy dodged and jabbed, barely missing her torso. She hissed in rage as she changed tactics and attacked Harry instead. Percy was too slow to comprehend that move and Harry raised his stick-of-doom. However, whatever miracle or act of destruction Harry was going to perform with the stick was interrupted when a dagger pierced the bug woman's side. With a shriek of both pain and frustration, she disintegrated, covering us all in monster powder.

"Better thank the Gods I was close by." It was Annabeth of course. Only she could turn invisible and take down a monster, single-handedly.

"I'm glad to see you." It came out of Percy's mouth before he could stop it. He didn't have time to blush because Harry was staring at him, open-mouthed.

"What just happened?" for a guy who'd just seen an old woman turn into a monster, witnessed a pen turn into a magic sword and have a girl appear in front of him and kill a monster, covering him in monster remains, he sure didn't look panicked.

"I can explain…" Percy was cut of by Annabeth's wave of her hand.

"First of all, we need to get to camp. Now." She turned and walked, marched was a better description, out of the alley. Harry raised his eyebrows in a what-the-hell-is-going-on way.

"Trust me." He said before he followed her out of the alley. He knew Harry shouldn't trust him, they'd only just met, but it wasn't surprising when Harry appeared next to him. He was obviously prepared to go wherever Percy was going.

"How are we getting there?" he asked as he leant against the wall, arms crossed on his chest and his eyes occasionally swept the area for another surprise attack.

"Car." Annabeth was standing at the curb, her posture suggesting that she was waiting for someone.

"What…?" but before he could finish his question, a car parked in front of Annabeth and his old friend jumped out.

"Alright, Perce." Grover gave Annabeth a grin before he turned to him. "Need a ride?" Grover couldn't really legally drive but he did drive like a pro. When you're a demigod you've got a lot more things to worry about than driving legally. I'm such a bad role model, he thought as he climbed into the back, Annabeth calling shotgun like she always did, and scooted over so Harry could sit next to him. He looked extremely nervous as he twisted his stick between his fingers.

"What is that?" Percy asked. It amused him at first but he couldn't help wondering what was so special about a stick.

"It's my w…nothing." He hastily put it back into his pocket and looked out of the window. "Where are we going?"

"We?" Annabeth looked at Harry through the review mirror. "I'm sorry but you can't come with us."

"Why?" Percy snapped as he glared at Annabeth's face.

"Secrets, seaweed brain," she rolled her eyes as if that were obvious. "People like him can't go to camp Half-Blood."

"Half-Blood?" Harry's head snapped up in attention. "What do you know about Half-Bloods?" the car went silent for a few seconds before Percy tried to ask the most obvious question but Annabeth asked before him.

"How do you know about Half-Bloods?" Harry's eyebrows turned down into a frown.

"Did your really not know what that thing in my pocket is?" he asked Percy.

"No." he admitted. Harry nodded his head in what seemed like an agreement to himself, Percy noticed Annabeth doing the same thing quite frequently.

"It doesn't matter then," he shook his head and continued to stare out of the window. "I was mistaken." Percy knew that whatever Harry was thinking, her was not mistaken and Percy had that old suspicion that Harry was hiding something from him.

"Anyway," Annabeth swiftly turned the conversation back on topic. "Harry can't go back to camp because it's against the rules. I'm sorry."

"So what are you suggesting? We dump at my flat and send him back to England with a 'Thanks for risking your life defending Percy from that monster you probably didn't know existed but you can't have any explanations on what the hell is going on. Have a good life now!"

"Percy, he won't be able to enter camp Half-blood because he's not a demigod."

"Demigod?" Harry looked up and studied Percy before looking out of the window again. "Cool."

"Well he knows our secret," he looked at Annabeth again. "Tyson entered without being a demigod."

"Tyson is a Cyclops, which means he has some kind of magic in his genes. Harry does not." Harry's eyebrows shot up but he remained silent.

"At least try. Give him permission or something." Annabeth finally sighed in defeat.

"We'll try." Percy smiled. He hardly ever won arguments with Annabeth but when he did, he felt a lot more confident. When the hill and Thalia's old tree came into sight, Grover pulled over and they all got out.

"Here it goes," Percy gestured for Harry to step forward as he thought about what to say. "I, Percy Jackson, give Harry Potter permission to enter camp Half-Blood." He felt quite stupid at first but when Harry crossed the camps boundaries, he gave Annabeth a triumphant smirk. "Who needs magic genes." She rolled her eyes as Percy swaggered towards camp. He didn't notice Annabeth give Harry a suspicious glare before she followed him.

Percy guided Harry to the Big House, intending to explain the situation to Chiron.

"Percy…"

"I'm sure Chiron will let you stay here,"

"Percy…"

"The activities we do here are awesome,"

"Percy!"

"What, Annabeth!" Percy turned to face her, only to be greeted by about fifteen demigods.

"What's he doing here?" a kid from the Apollo cabin pointed towards Harry.

"He is not a Demigod!" someone from the Aphrodite cabin called.

"He shouldn't be here." Drama-queen Clarisse shouted. Her macho siblings, all gripping swords, backed her up. "Why does he know our secret, Jackson?" Percy could feel anger building up inside him, just like it did when he met her father, Ares. Before he could shout back a very insulting remark, Chiron appeared.

"What is going on?" He stopped in his tracks when he saw Harry. "Oh no, Percy, you didn't." he looked appalled which made Percy feel ashamed.

"Let me explain." He glanced over at Annabeth but she didn't jump in to defend him or Harry. He knew that even she didn't know the whole story but he still felt a tiny bit hurt and betrayed.

"We don't care what your petty excuses are!" Clarisse roared and the crows (Lots more demigods had gathered for the witch hunt.) roared with her. "He needs to go!" Percy found himself standing in front of Harry in a protective gesture as the crowd started shouting insults and demanding Harry's removal.

"Enough!" a booming voice silenced the crowd but also made the hairs on Percy's arms stand on edge. "Harry Potter!" Percy turned to see Dionysus, God of Wine and champion of not caring whenever a demigod lived or died, stand with his arms raised in welcome. "Could I have a word?" Dionysus guided Harry into the Big House, leaving everyone, even Percy, a little gob smacked.

* * *

I did this quite quickly so sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I know it can be quite annoying :) Feel free to review -x-


	6. Chapter 6

Harry was led into the Big House rec room, as Dionysus had swiftly pointed out, and was told to sit at what he thought looked like a ping-pong table. Dionysus may have just saved him from a mob of angry demigods but Harry had a strange feeling he had a better chance with armed teenagers than this man.

"Well it's certainly been a long time since we had a Wizard in our presence." He was sitting across from him, a creature of some kind served him diet coke but he did not thank it. _Ignorant._

"I'm not…"

"Do not lie to a God, boy." He stared at Harry, trying to prove his superiority. With a twisting feeling, Harry realised Dionysus reminded him of Malfoy: Cocky, Bully and the unmistakable belief that they were superior to everyone else. They even had titles, even though Harry thought being called 'God' was more satisfying than 'Pureblood'. "I've heard about you." He should of felt privileged,_ 'Oh my goodness a God as_ _magnificent and talented as Dionysus knows who I am!"_ and from the look on his face, that's exactly how he thought Harry should react. His first interaction with Malfoy included him trying to be-friend Harry just because of his so-called-fame and he had openly expressed his 'superiority' over both Ron and Hermione.

"Have you, sir?" He didn't like Dionysus, or the smirk he gave him, but he was polite, and even though he didn't like to admit it, he knew who his superiors were.

"Yes. The boy who lived, those Wizards call you. They think you're going to be their saviour from Voldemort." He chuckled slightly and Harry didn't know if he was amused with the fact people thought Harry was their 'saviour' or that Voldemort was feared.

"And what do you think, sir?" he hadn't meant to ask but his curiosity got the better of him. He had the vague knowledge that Greek Gods had prophecies and maybe Harry could finally discover why Voldemort could not kill him when he was a baby and what he was meant to do next. Dionysus studied him before answering.

"I think you're powerful enough. I'm right in saying that you have defeated Voldemort three times already?" _He knows the answer to that_, he thought, but he replied anyway.

"Yes, sir."

"Then yes. I think it's likely that you are, as they say, their saviour. From him anyway." That was defiantly a compliment but again, Harry didn't feel pleased. This God probably had the power to stop Voldemort before he killed any more innocents, all of the Gods did, but they didn't and they are still sitting back as Voldemort schemes his resurrection. He shuddered slightly at the thought. "Anyway, I did not bring you in here to discuss your rotten future," he sipped his drink before continuing. "The demigods in this camp need your assistance."

"Why can't you help them," Dionysus raised an eyebrow so, with a sigh, Harry added: "Sir."

"Because, Mr Motter,"

"Potter." He corrected.

"Whatever. Gods cannot get involved with demigod business, thank goodness. Demigods must prove that they are truly heroes so they must fight their own battles." Harry thought that was awfully unfair, like throwing children to the lions and expecting them to fight.

"And how, sir, will I be able to help?"

"Let's just say you're more knowledgeable than most demigods. I believe you study Herbology?"

"Yes sir. But how will my knowledge of plants help when fighting monsters I didn't even know existed?"

"Let's just say this camp is in danger. To defend it, a few materials must be found and collected. A plant is one of them. And to answer you original question, I'm afraid your knowledge on plants won't be able to fight monsters unless you can poison it." Harry was suffering from a headache that refused to fade. By the sounds of it, Dionysus was trying to get him to find a plant that he probably knew nothing about.

"If you want an expert on Herbology, you want Neville Longbottom, not me." And it was true. Neville loved plants and he was good at Herbology, unlike most of the subjects at Hogwarts. Dionysus looked around, mock searching.

"No, sorry, I don't see a Longbottom here so you will have to do." He pointed towards the doors and looked at him. "Go back to Jackson or whoever will have you and tell them you are to stay in camp. I'll appoint Jacky with a quest and then you'll be of to find the materials. You are dismissed." Harry grunted at being dismissed and walked over to the door, not looking back.

"Oh and Harry," he stopped and turned to face the wine God. "This is not Hogwarts and I'll advise you to learn how to use a sword." And with that, he was sent out of the Big House with a wave of a hand.

* * *

"What did he want?" Percy asked him as soon as he got out of the building. It took him a few minutes to explain, he swiftly avoided any connection to Hogwarts or Wizardry, and when he had finished, Percy looked both worried and excited.

"A quest?" he asked.

"That's what he said." They were walking toward a collection of cabins; each one was designed individually. Some looked cool whilst others looked creepy.

"Those are the cabins where the campers sleep/live. The campers that were claimed by their Godly parent stay in their parent's cabin. Those who are not claimed stay in the Hermes cabin." He pointed towards some of the cabins at random and named them. "Apollo, Demeter, Ares…" he stopped at a cabin that gave of a salty scent. "And that is where I sleep/live. The Poseidon cabin." In Harry's opinion, this cabin looked pretty cool. Much better than a cabin that had pink flowers growing at the front, anyway.

"I'll be staying at the Hermes cabin?" He didn't like the thought of being 'unclaimed' even though he knew he didn't have a godly parent. Unclaimed meant, in his view, unwanted and he'd been unwanted for eleven years. It was not a nice feeling.

"Don't be stupid," he playfully punched Harry on the arm and laughed. Harry laughed with him but he was mentally screaming _'Ow!_' "You're staying with me in the Poseidon cabin." He opened the door and stepped inside. His cabin was quite nice; six bunk beds where situated around the room and Harry could tell which ones were occupied.

"Does anybody else sleep or live here?" Most of the beds hadn't been slept in at all.

"Only Tyson, my brother."

"The Cyclops?" he remembered Tyson's name being mentioned on the way to camp.

"Yes. He's very nice though." Annabeth's head appeared from the door then, she too had that look of worry and excitement plastered on her face.

"Chiron and Mr D would like to speak with us," she looked at Harry. "All of us." She seemed to have calmed down slightly after the whole he-does-not-belong-here routine and she actually managed a smile.

"Who else is going on this mysterious quest?" Percy was gathering clothes and a toothbrush and Harry guessed he was preparing for the quest. _Maybe I should too_, he thought, but then he remembered his stuff was at the Jacksons.

"Me, you, Harry, Grover and Tyson." She listed as she impatiently tapped her foot.

"Great," Percy was standing next to him now, grinning, but he still looked slightly worried. Harry realised it was the look of a quest: facing the unknown. Just looking at his expression, Harry understood that facing the unknown, as a demigod, was both frightening and thrilling. "Lets go fight some monsters!"

* * *

I didn't intend to post a chapter today but I was in the mood so Ta Dah! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope your not losing patience with my slow pace but I promise, in the next chapter, I will begin the quest. Again, apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes, sometimes I miss them but I try my best to correct them all. Feel free to review :) -x-


	7. Chapter 7

When Harry, Percy and Annabeth entered the rec room, everybody else was already positioned in their chairs. Harry noticed that the Centaur, Chiron apparently, had somehow forced his lower half into a wheelchair and was waiting for them, looking slightly worried. Dionysus sat across from him, looking bored and another guy that Harry knew as the driver who took him to camp sat next to Dionysus. He looked terrified and Harry couldn't blame him. The wine God was pretty intimidating. As Harry looked closer, he noticed bumps in the boy's hair, which he soon recognised as horns.

"Hurry up." Dionysus sighed as he tied vines into knots and back again. They all sat, an unmistakable wave of awkwardness flowing through them. "Well as I've already briefly informed Mr Potter, the camp needs defending. I don't really care what happens to this prison-of-a-camp but the other Gods do so, unfortunately, I have to give you advice." His face twisted in disgust as if giving demigods, and a wizard, advice was the worst thing imaginable.

"What is threatening the camp?" Annabeth's expression was strictly professional as her eyebrows turned slightly down in concentration.

"A small army of monsters, run by that Luke boy." He shrugged it of as unimportant. "Anyway, there's two items that you need to discover: A pearl and a plant. Poseidon and Demeter will assist you but you'll have to find and retrieve them on your own because only demigods can activate their powers." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of diet coke that a creature, still unknown to Harry, quickly deposited it in front of him.

"How will a pearl and a plant, that seem a bit unrelated to me, help defend the camp?" Percy crossed his arms and his eyebrows came down into a frown but unlike Annabeth's his frown was confusion.

"The pearl will inform you of monsters and their weaknesses and the plant will heal any injury. Quite useful objects on your side."

"I'll go on this quest." Annabeth volunteered as she sat up straight.

"Me too." Percy shrugged and Harry realised that he must have had quests before, to act so confidently.

"I'm in." the horn guy peeked up but he still looked incredibly nervous and scared. Harry realised both Dionysus and Chiron were waiting for his declaration so he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I guess I'll come with you."

"Great," Dionysus said in an unenthusiastic tone. "You'll set of in two weeks."

"Two weeks!" both Percy and Annabeth objected at the same time.

"Why can't we go now?" Percy continued as he glared at the wine God.

"Do you really think it wise to go on a quest with an untrained 'hero'?" describing him as a 'hero' seemed wrong somehow but he knew Dionysus couldn't call him a Wizard in front of everyone else. Percy glanced at Harry and shook his head. "Good. Now leave if you please." As they all got up to leave, Annabeth and Percy storming out, Dionysus whispered in his ear:

"I've er…_persuaded_ your ministry to allow you to use magic, even though your underage so use it well." Harry didn't like the slight hesitation on the word 'persuaded' but he still thanked the God and followed Percy outside.

* * *

The next few weeks for Harry included climbing a wall with fire threatening to engulf him, running until his legs ached, swinging a sword about and acting like he knew exactly what he was doing and trying to fire an arrow from a bow. At the end of it, Harry had officially discovered that he was absolutely rubbish at all of the activities (more like torture) and preferred his wand and broom.

"Try to block." Percy said as he swung his sword professionally and easily removed his sword from his hand.

"I'm no good at this!" he panted from the constant exercise that this camp made him go through. "Can't we rest?" he almost begged but he hadn't quite lost all of his dignity. _Yet_. His messy hair stuck to his face and his glasses constantly slipped down his nose. Percy had insisted that Harry keep on his glasses when fighting because when, not_ if_ Harry noted, monsters attacked him, he wouldn't have time to remove his glasses. He'd even enlightened Harry with an impression:_ "Wait, before you try to kill me in a gruesome manner, let me take my glasses of and carefully place them on this rock."_

"Five minutes." Harry slumped to the ground and placed his hands on his head, his lungs burning. He heard a faint chuckling to his right but he was too exhausted to look up but he could guess that it was Percy. "You're really not cut out for this." Percy sat next to him and capped his pen.

"Do we have to keep doing this?" he glanced up at a smiling Percy.

"No. Actually I forgot to mention that Annabeth told me we should stop training and pack because we're going on the quest today." He glared at Percy and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"You're going to pay for that." He threatened a little too light-heartedly.

"Are you going to wheeze me to death?" he mocked as he helped Harry to his feet.

"Harry," Annabeth appeared at the door, panting and sweating. "Chiron said that you have to be the one who receives the prophecy." Percy looked worried for him.

"How does that work?" he asked.

"Follow me. Chiron will explain."

After a very brief explanation on how to receive a prophecy from Chiron, "Just ask the mummified oracle how your quest will play-out." Harry found himself standing in an attic with lots of armour, weapons and other objects scattered around the room and, sure enough, what looked like a mummy, sitting on a stool. It smelt like reptiles he decided as he approached the rotting creature. He took a deep breath, careful not to actually smell more than he had to, and prepared himself for what was about to happen.

"Erm hi?" he tried but nothing happened. "I was just wondering how this quest is going to 'play-out'." He quoted Chiron as he picked at his nails, something he did when he was anxious. Suddenly, a green mist swirled around the ground and around the mummy's limp form. Its head rose, causing Harry to yelp, and its eyes glowed.

_"You will gain power beyond your foe,_

_Under the dead ocean, you must go._

_Face dangers in the field of wheat,_

_A friend you must save on their last heartbeat."_

It's voice hissed before it went limp again. That prophecy frightened Harry, especially the last line.

"What did it say?" Percy asked when he finally managed to drag himself outside. If he looked haunted, he certainly felt like it, nobody commented._ I bet most people look tormented after that nightmare_, he thought as he repeated the Oracle's words. They didn't look as scared and worried as he felt once he had recited them.

"Is that good or bad?" he asked doubtfully. Maybe his prophecy had been useful to them?

"It's defiantly not the worst," Annabeth said as she unconsciously played with her dagger. "Lots of prophecy's include certain death." _That's_ _nice_, he thought bitterly.

"You will head down to the beach where your father has ordered a few escorts to take you down to him." Harry wondered how they were going to breath but, apparently, it was no big deal when the sea God blesses you. As Annabeth, Percy and Harry waited, the driver guy appeared, carrying a backpack.

"Hey Grover, this is Harry. Harry, this is Grover." Harry and Grover exchanged a formal handshake before the sea literally began to swirl.

"Looks like we jump." Percy instructed as he glanced down the whirlpool.

"Jump?" When a whirlpool suddenly appears in what seemed like calm waters, the first instinct for Harry was not to jump into it.

"Yes. Don't worry though," he grinned at Harry's scared face. "You'll be fine." And with that, they all jumped into the unknown.

* * *

Sorry for the poor writing on this chapter, I rushed it. I hope you enjoyed it, though :) Feel free to review -x-


	8. Chapter 8

Percy knew there was something wrong as soon as he jumped into the whirlpool. They all began to swirl around at an incredible speed that made his head fall back and his stomach clench. He reached out his hand, trying to keep his friends close and was awarded with a hand. He didn't know whose hand it was exactly but he gripped onto it like a lifeline. It was quite obvious now as he spun around and descended into the sea that this was not the transport his father had intended. He realised a few seconds later that they weren't the only ones being sucked into the whirlpool. Fish, plants and all sorts of creatures span with them, reminding him of something he really didn't want to remember. If his suspicions were correct, then they were all dead. Then quite suddenly he landed on a cold, marble floor and lost consciousness.

As he began to open his eyes, he was greeted by a large, grinning face right in front of him. He yelped and sat up.

"Brother!" Tyson exclaimed as he grabbed him in a bone-crushing hug and placed him down on what Percy thought was wooden flooring. His chest and head hurt and as he rubbed his head, a large bump already forming, he remembered his ordeal.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as he looked around the plain room, expecting to see them all here with him.

"Yes brother. Annabeth, the Satyr and that four-eyed boy are safe." Percy sighed in relief before chuckling.

"That's Harry and he doesn't have four eyes, Tyson. He has glasses." Tyson tilted his head slightly in confusion but shrugged it of as unimportant.

"Daddy wants to see you. He will help you on your quest."

"Our quest." He corrected as he patted his brother on the arm. "You're coming with us, big guy." He had never seen anyone grin as wide and look so delighted as Tyson in his entire life. He laughed at his enthusiasm and let himself be led into his father's personal throne-room. It was quite an amazing sight, he must admit. His father's throne was tall with pearls sewn into it with gold and silver thread and the roof was see-through so he could see the creatures of the water, attending their daily routines. One squid paused, paused and looked at him.

_"Good day, Perseus Jackson_." And then it continued on his way. It was very strange to have a squid talk to you but he was used to talking to sea creatures so he didn't comment or freak out like he wanted to. The merpeople swam around both outside and in the throne-room. They looked quite menacing and it took all of his willpower not to gasp or whimper. He spotted his father in the corner with a merman with two tails. _Why two?_ He thought. The merman nodded and swam out of the door but not before shooting Percy a death glare. _Charming._

"Percy!" His father grinned at him and Percy automatically felt awkward. He didn't really have a close relationship with his dad, he didn't think he even had a relationship with him, and he felt like he should bow every time he talked to him. In fact, Tyson did bow and Poseidon looked at him with amusement in his green eyes. "Your friends are waiting for you." He informed him and, sure enough, there was Annabeth, Grover and Harry, sitting at a marble table. He walked towards them and sat next to Harry. Annabeth looked composed and Percy could tell that she was desperately trying to stay calm. Grover, However, kept bleating and was eating a piece of cloth, which he did when he was nervous. Harry was studying, well everything as far as he could tell. He was staring intently at the sea creatures that wandered in and the decoration in the room.

"Are you ok?" He asked as he twiddled his thumbs, waiting for his father to sit in his throne.

"Thanks to you." Percy must have looked confused because Harry continued.

"If you hadn't grabbed my hand when we were in that whirlpool I think I would be halfway to Africa by now. " Percy was suddenly grateful that he'd reached out and grabbed someone's, apparently Harry's, hand otherwise he would have lost someone he cared about. And he did care because Harry Potter was awesomely cool and was unmistakably his friend.

"I do apologise for the whirlpool that almost killed you." Poseidon said as he sat on his throne. Percy hoped he would continue because it sounded like Poseidon thought the whirlpool was a just a tiny mistake on bis part. "It seems like some of my enemies have learned how to control the water like Charybdis." That's why the whirlpool seemed disturbingly familiar to him. Only four months ago he had come face to face (more like face to freakishly-disgusting-mouth) with Charybdis and had almost been sucked into her whirlpool. The thought that an enemy had learnt her powers was frightening.

"Anyway, I will help you on your quest to find the great pearl. With my blessing, you will be guided to the pearl and I will also give you correct transport to the dead ocean." Percy noticed Harry stiffen slightly as part of his prophecy cam true. "I wish you luck." He smiled at Percy and then stood up, Percy copying him without thinking. He summoned his silver trident and, quite suddenly, the water began to swirl and Percy could see an image at the other side. A portal, he thought.

"We're not going to die if we go through there are we?" Harry looked doubtful as he carefully leaned over to look into the portal. Poseidon chuckled.

"It's perfectly safe." They all gathered around the portal before Annabeth took a deep breath and stepped into it. Tyson and Grover followed before Harry, too, stepped through the portal. Before he followed his friends, his father put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

"Good luck, my son." And, feeling a lot more confident, Percy stepped through the portal and into the dead ocean where his quest truly begun.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :) for those who didn't know before, this is set just after the sea of monsters and the chamber of secrets so they're about 12 or 13. As always, feel free to review -x-


	9. Chapter 9

The portal led to open ocean and not the type of ocean Percy liked. It gave him a weird feeling in his gut and, to his eyes, the water looked almost black. He knew the others didn't see black waters because he knew they would mention it, especially Grover.

"Why is the water black?" Tyson asked nervously as he frantically swatted the water with his hands.

"I know it's a little murky but it's not black, Tyson." Annabeth looked around uncertainly for a second as if she doubted her observations but shook her head as if doubting herself was ridiculous.

"I see it too." he whispered to Tyson when his face fell in confusion and embarrassment. He grinned at Percy.

"Yay!" he then looked down, grabbed some seaweed and pulled it out. Why? Percy didn't know.

"How are we breathing?" Harry asked as he held his throat, unbelieving he could breath.

"Probably my dad's work." He shrugged but he had wondered how Annabeth, Grover and Harry were breathing but, as he gave his own theory, he knew he was right.

"So where do we go now?" Grover asked as he spun around. Percy copied his example but he couldn't see anything in any direction because of the black water and the fact that there was absolutely _nothing_ to see. Usually, being a demigod, _nothing_ was rare and safe but _this_ nothing unnerved him. He tried to concentrate, feeling the water and it's power but it was faint as if something else was fighting with him for control. Which was probably true. He felt himself being drawn to the right. The logical part of his brain warned him not to obey it because it could be dangerous or a trick but his instincts told him to go to the right. And of course, like a sensible person, Percy went to the right.

"This way." He found himself whispering as if he would be overheard.

"How do you know?" Annabeth asked in the same low tone as she swam after him.

"I just know." And that was enough for everyone to follow him. He strained his eyes trying to look for danger as he let himself be drawn further to the right until Harry grabbed his arm and made him stop. "What?"

"There's something down there." He pointed to the seabed where a collection of rocks formed what looked like a cliff underwater. Percy swam down, his friends following, and slowly hid behind the rocks just in time for a hippocampi to swim past them and down path the 'cliff'. In normal circumstances, Percy would of revealed himself and asked it for directions but whatever was guiding him pulled him back. As he leaned cautiously forward, he saw a group of hippocampis 'talking' furiously at one another.

_"We can not do it today, it would be suicide! Is he mad?"_ one of them anxiously swam around in circles whilst the others scanned the area. Percy didn't know how he could understand hippocampis so their words shocked him slightly. He half expected Tyson to swim down to them exclaiming "Ponies!" but he too must of felt a bad vibe from them and stayed put.

_"We must obey the boy. Master commanded us so!"_ Another bit back, quite literally. It leant forward and tired to bite the hippocampi that was swimming around in circles. Tyson whimpered at his side and Percy couldn't blame him. Seeing these creatures that he had come to think were kind and beautiful showing a dark side was enough to make his head hurt.

_"But invading the camp's sea whilst Poseidon is so watchful will defiantly get us caught! The boy has obviously not been careful enough with his other army, otherwise the old sea God wouldn't know our plans."_ They all went silent for a moment and Percy found himself gripping the rock. He knew that they were talking about Luke, Dionysus had told them he was building an army, but what he didn't understand was why there were hippocampi joining him.

_"Can you smell that?"_ One of the hippocampi's head snapped up in attention.

_"Demigods."_ Another practically hissed as it looked around for them. Harry pushed Tyson's head down and motioned for the others to keep still. However, Percy underestimated the hippocampi's sense of smell. Without warning, five hippocampis hit them with their tales and sent them flying (Irony intended). Percy only had a second to grab riptide before another hippocampi attacked him with its teeth, which he didn't really find threatening until they tried to bite his arm of. He steadied himself and raised his sword, ready to fight them of. He glanced at his friends who were all doing the same as him, Harry holding out that stick of his. As a hippocampi tried to strike him, Percy hesitated before defending himself. _They're trying to kill me_, he thought as he once again refused to use riptide on them, _they're going to kill my friends_, and that was enough motivation for him to forget the nice hippocampis back home and to attack them as if they were monsters. And, just like monsters, they disintegrated. Annabeth was fighting with two hippocampis and Grover was hitting another with a rock he found. Tyson was yelling: "Bad Pony!" whilst hitting them with a club and Harry wasn't in sight. When Percy realised this, he began to panic.

"Harry!" He called as he swam around searching for him.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked him as she killed the last hippocampi.

"Have you seen Harry?" he asked as he swam around rocks and boulders. In the distance, he saw a bright, red light and a voice yelling words he didn't understand. When Percy swam around the boulder, he saw Harry standing there with his stick in his hand.

"What did you just do?" Annabeth asked him, hands on her hips. She seemed pretty annoyed and irritated to Percy's confusion. He was feeling relieved, not annoyed.

"I fought it of." He put his stick back into his pocket and faced them, looking innocent.

"What are you?" Annabeth tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked.

"Can't you see there's something strange about him?" Annabeth's voice had risen and she was pointing at Harry. "Don't you think it's weird he was able to cross the camps boundaries and Dionysus didn't throw him out? And what is that in your pocket?" Harry blushed slightly before he backed away from her. Percy did know that Harry was hiding something from him and he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious but he wasn't going to force him to tell him.

"I do." He said to Annabeth who relaxed now that someone agreed with her. "But he doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to." Percy ignored Annabeth's grunts of annoyance and tried to concentrate on that pull. When he felt it, he guided everyone upwards and to the right once more.

About half an hour later, Percy lost the pull completely. He stopped so suddenly, Tyson ran right into him. Once his head stopped spinning, he looked around trying to get his bearings.

"What's wrong?" Grover asked him and bleated nervously.

"I've lost the pull." His eyebrows turned down into a frown as he tried over and over again to regain the pull but without success.

"What's that?" Harry asked as he pointed to their left. A faint glow was emerging from a rock and as Percy started to swim towards it, he felt the pull egging him to check-it-out. He reached out and felt the power of the sea at its best that he'd only felt once when he was claimed only a year and a half ago. He felt his hand sink into the rock and when he pulled it out; a pearl glowed in his palm. He slowly turned to face his friends, a grin of triumph and relief plastered on his face.

"The great pearl." He shared a smile with Annabeth before pocketing it.

"Now how do we get out of here?" Grover asked. Then, as if on queue, the water bubbled underneath them and shot them upwards towards the surface of the ocean.

* * *

Harry's Pov

The whole breathing-under-water thing really freaked Harry out so he wasn't sad to leave the underwater world. When they were all being forced upwards by an unknown source, Harry had lost consciousness and woke up lying in itchy grass. When he sat up, the rest of them were looking around, unnerved about something.

"What's happening?" He asked, standing next to Percy. They were surrounded by wheat in all directions, just like the prophecy had told him. Harry was convinced that snakes would make an appearance and try to attack him unless he talked parseltongue to them. That would make Annabeth less suspicious about me, he thought as he ran his fingers down the long grass to his right.

"Demeter should be here to give us advice." Annabeth was frowning at their surroundings as if it just offended her.

"Can't you sense or feel where we're supposed to go?" Harry asked Percy as he tried to see over the long grass without much luck.

"I can only do that with water." He briefly explained as he pointed to the east. "She's over there." When Harry looked, a tall woman holding a torch and sheafs of wheat was standing there and beckoning them forward.

"Lady Demeter." Annabeth bowed and so did everyone else. Harry was the only one standing because he was too distracted by the snakes at her feet. He hated snakes. Only a few months ago he was almost killed by a basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and there was the fact the snake was the Slytherins symbol. Not a lot of good had come out of snakes so far. Demeter raised her eyebrows but did not comment.

"Rise." Her voice was calm but firm and the others rose as if her voice was forcing them to. "Daughter of Athena and Son of Poseidon." She nodded to them and to Grover and Tyson without declaring their parent. She completely ignored Harry, which was absolutely fine with him. He didn't trust anyone who befriended snakes. As if the snakes realised his discomfort, they turned their yellow eyes on him.

_"Do not worry, Harry Potter."_ The left one hissed.

_"We will not harm you."_ The other told him. Yeah, because if you were you'd declare it, he thought as he turned his attention back to the Goddess.

"The plant you search for his in the rocks, to the north." She pointed behind her, her Greek gown flowing in the breeze. "Once you have collected the plant, Mr Potter will use the pearl to take you to camp." They all looked at him and he blushed. "Close your eyes." Harry didn't until Percy hastily slammed his hand over his eyes. When he let go, Demeter was gone.

"What did she mean?" Annabeth snapped at him straight away.

"I don't know." He actually didn't know how he was going to get them all home.

"Liar!"

"Shh!" Percy had uncapped his pen and was holding his sword. He crept forward and so did Harry, keeping a tight grip on his wand. Then, a shriek of a laugh erupted from his left and Harry was thrown to the ground.

"Pretty children!" A demon jumped onto Harry and pinned his arms above his head. When he looked at his friends, he saw they were all on the floor, too. The demon's face was pretty ugly and deformed and it took a while for him to realise it was a woman. "I've waited a long time for children!" she leant in, bearing her teeth.

"Lamia!" Percy yelled, his sword pointed towards the demon. She laughed again and Harry felt weightless for a second when she leapt of him and landed on Percy instead. She was so fast; Percy didn't have time to block her before she was sitting on top of him. As Harry looked at the others properly, he realised they were all unconscious. Only he could save Percy now. Percy struggled under her weight as she leant in, her fangs stroking the flesh on his neck. Harry pulled out his wand, aimed it at the Demon. Lamia, and shouted at the top of his voice.

"Incendio!" flames erupted out of his wand and disintegrated Lamia and missed Percy completely. Percy looked stunned as he stared up at him.

"What are you?" he wiped the mud from his face but he didn't attempt to get up.

"I'm a Wizard."

* * *

Sorry that my chapters are quite short. I'll try and make them longer. This is a link to a description of Lamia in case anyone was wondering her story and who she actually is: wiki/Lamia. I've no idea if I am allowed to do that so if it doesn't show, just search Lamia in google and click on the wiki page. I tried to search for water monsters but the ones that I found, Rick had already mentioned in the books. I also don't know the plural for hippocampi so sorry if it's wrong. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it, I'm sorry for the cliffy but I was always going to have Harry's secret come out at the end of a chapter, and feel free to review -x-


	10. Chapter 10

As Harry watched Percy, he noticed different feelings cross his face in less than ten seconds: Confusion, realisation, anger, amusement and then interest.

"Well that explains a lot of things." He stood up and brushed the mud of his jeans. "So are you going to tell me about it?"

"Maybe we should help everyone else first?" he looked at an unconscious Tyson whose mouth was open and was drooling. Percy nodded and helped his friends sit up.

"Annabeth." Percy shooked her slightly, her head bobbing around on her shoulders. Harry woke up Grover who bleated and tried to punch him and instead smashed his glasses.

"Reparo." He said as he pointed his wand to his broken glasses and placed them back onto his nose.

"Did you just use magic?" A now conscious Annabeth gasped, her hands over her mouth and eyes large. Tyson and Grover were also looking at him strangely as they tried to sit up.

"Yes," he stood up and faced Annabeth with unusual confidence. For some reason, Annabeth had taken an instant dislike to him and he wasn't going to be made to feel bad because of his magical ability like the Dursleys did. "I'm a Wizard." He felt the urge to say "What about it!" like Dudley did in his little gang but thought it would be too rude. Annabeth's eyebrows turned down into a frown before she grinned at him.

"This is fantastic!" Without warning, she flung herself at Harry and Harry only just got his bearings before catching her. She blushed slightly when she pulled back but she was still smiling. "I've never met a Wizard before. What's it like? What school do you go to?" She was asking question after question and Harry was getting quite scared.

"Let the Wizard breath!" Percy laughed as he made his way North. Harry instantly followed him, trying to avoid an enthusiastic Annabeth's questions but with no such luck.

"What's your favourite subject? What's your favourite spell? What do Wizards and Witches_ do_?" Harry smiled slightly whilst keeping an eye out for monsters. He felt a lot more confident now he could hold his wand out and use a spell without hesitation.

"Maybe we should rest here for the night." Percy declared as he looked up at the darkened sky.

"Lumos." His wand's tip enlightened, causing Grover to bleat, Tyson to whisper "Shiny!" Percy to whistle and Annabeth to giggle. They all sat down and Harry set fire to some grass to keep them warm. In the candlelight, Harry could see all of their faces turned to him in interest. Well everyone but Grover who looked slightly frightened.

"I guess you want me to tell you things about myself." Percy looked like he was going to deny it but Annabeth spoke first.

"Yes!" Harry smiled slightly before he decided what to tell them. He had a silent debate with himself about whether or not he should tell them everything before speaking.

"There's this dark Wizard called Voldemort who wants to take over the Wizard world and he is the reason my parents died. He tried to kill me but he couldn't and he was destroyed trying, leaving me with this lightening scar." He moved his hair so they could see his scar more clearly. "Anyway, I lived with my horrible aunt and uncle and cousin for 11 years until I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter, that's the name of my school. I buy all of my equipment in a place called Diagon Alley and on September 1st, all of Hogwarts students go through platform 9 ¾ at Kings cross station and are taken to Hogwarts by train." He paused for a minute to make sure they were all following him. They all leant forward, which made Harry carry on his story. "In Hogwarts, you are sorted into one of the four houses by the sorting hat. They are: Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Gryffindor. I was sorted into Gryffindor. Wizards and Witches do all sorts of magical lessons but my favourite is Defence Against The Dark Arts. Anyway, My first year of Hogwarts included me fighting a giant troll, a three-headed dog, and my DADA professor tried to kill me because Voldemort possessed him. The next year I was almost killed by a basilisk that, again, was being controlled by Voldemort." Harry went on like this for several hours as he described the school, his friends and his professors. He told them about magic, the type of creatures and even about the whole 'The Boy Who Lived' thing. The others asked questions and he answered them truthfully, not caring if he was breaking some type of rule.

"But if you're not allowed to use magic outside of school, the how come you can now?" Annabeth asked.

"Dionysus told me he 'persuaded' my Minister of Magic to allow me to use magic for the quest." He explained.

"That doesn't sound…pleasant." Grover chewed at a napkin he had in his pocket.

"So what did that letter say, from Ron?" Percy asked casually. Harry wondered if he should tell them but he had revealed so much already he didn't seem the harm in telling them more.

"His dad is worried. Apparently a man called Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban and could be dangerous." He shrugged but he knew Percy saw the worry in his face.

"But you don't think he's warning you because you're in another country? You think he means something else?" It was strange how much Percy understood him. He nodded his confirmation.

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Annabeth smiled at him.

"So what about you? I bet being demigods is interesting." Harry listened as they each informed him of their own little adventures. Percy had been on two quests before this and they both sounded extremely dangerous. He had to find a lightening bolt were he fought monsters and a God and he also had to fight sea monsters that could create whirlpools and snatch sailors from their boats. Annabeth told him about Luke, the traitor, and a girl called Thalia who had been turned into a tree and back again only a few months ago. Apparently she was at school, trying to act normal even though she obviously wasn't.

"Is it a boarding school?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Why?"

"You said she ran away so she wouldn't have had a place to go after school." Grover told him about his ambition to save a God called Pan and how he was almost eaten by a Cylops. Harry tried not to laugh when he described how he pretended to be its bride. Tyson told him about making weapons for Poseidon and how he missed Percy, which was quite sad even though it came from a guy who could squash him like a bug. Tyson enjoyed describing his and Percy's first encounter and how they fought monsters in the P.E hall playing dodge ball. Harry listened and was fascinated about them._ I don't need to get Hermione a book_, he thought,_ I can just tell her all of this._ That night, when he slept, Harry's dreams were, for once, nice.

In the morning, they all made their way north to try and find the plant. The sun unmercifully beamed down on Harry and caused him to feel clammy and uncomfortable. It wasn't long until he began to slow down.

"The rocks are just up ahead." Percy informed them all. They climbed the rocks, Harry panting and practically crawling up, until Annabeth stopped them.

"I think I can see it!" she reached out her hand and put it into a small gap into the rock. Just like Percy and the pearl, Annabeth was holding out a small plant with purple, pink and white petals and a faint, gold glow surrounding it. Harry could feel the magic it held. Harry found climbing down slightly easier and reached the bottom with ease.

"Apparently you can get us home?" Percy turned to him.

"I don't know how." He truthfully stated. Percy pulled out the pearl and told him to hold it. Instantly, it began to glow blue. It them slowly expanded outwards. "Grab onto him." Percy instructed the others. They all grabbed onto his clothes and the pearl's blue light surrounded them all. Harry then felt the ground spinning, his stomach turn and the sense of falling.

* * *

They fell onto the ground with a thud. As Harry looked around, he realised they were in the rec room and Chiron was pacing the room.

"You're here. He sighed in relief as he helped them up. "Did you get them?" Annabeth gave him the plant and Harry gave him the pearl. "Excellent. Now you must go and prepare yourselves."

"How long until Luke's army reaches our borders?" Annabeth had lost all of her giggly nature and was back to the professional Annabeth.

"Less than an hour." The Centaur looked stressed and Harry couldn't blame him. "You must go now." All of the other campers were rushing around, throwing weapons at each other and going through strategies when they left the Big House.

"I need to go to my siblings," Annabeth turned to them. "I'll see you soon." She then ran of to her cabin.

"I need to go too." Grover said as he looked over at the woods. "See you later man." That left Harry, Percy and Tyson standing there, not knowing what to do until Percy shook his head and came up with a plan of action.

"We need to get weapons and armour." As Harry ran to the armour room with Tyson and Percy, he realised with a sickening feeling that he was preparing for battle. But as he looked at the campers, their determined expressions and at Tyson and Percy, he knew he would fight a million battles for these people.

* * *

I was going to post this yesterday but something went wrong with my laptop so sorry about that. I will publish the last two chapters today and I'd like to thank everyone that reviewed, Favorited and followed -x-


	11. Chapter 11

Harry didn't arm himself with a weapon like the other demigods. _I was never really good with those types of weapons anyway,_ he thought as he gripped his wand. He could hear the faint sound of shouting and he could feel the army's footsteps vibrate through the ground. It was either a really big army or the monsters were large themselves and neither one of those sounded appealing.

"Stay with the archers." Percy told him as he pointed towards the Apollo cabin. "You're expertise is long distance, not close up." Harry wanted to protest but he could see his point. If a monster attacked him from behind, he wouldn't have the skill to turn in time to aim his wand at it.

"Nervous?" he asked him in what he hoped would sound confident but came out as a squeak. Percy smiled.

"Kind of, yeah."_ Reassuring,_ he thought as he tried to control his breathing.

"Clarisse said that the army is coming out of the sea." Annabeth said as she ran towards them. "How can his army breathe underwater?" she asked Percy who just shrugged.

"Didn't your dad say that something learnt that sea monsters power? Maybe whatever could do that could get a bunch of monsters to breathe underwater." Harry suggested.

"Probably but it doesn't really matter_ how_ at the moment." Percy nervously looked at the other campers who were all collecting together. "Come on, we better see what's going on." They ran towards the group to see Chiron telling them all strategy plans.

"Archers will congregate at the edge of the forest whilst the Ares cabin leads the attack. Anyone who is injured will be taken to a small camp were you will be treated by the plant. All of your weapons have been blessed by the pearl and all I can say is good luck." He looked at them all with a sad expression and Harry had an awful feeling that he'd done this before and it had not gone well.

"Ok listen up!" the girl Clarisse yelled over the nervous chat. "Positions!" and then she stormed of with her siblings right behind her. Percy patted his shoulder and they followed. Harry could tell he didn't like the fact that he had to follow Clarisse into battle but he couldn't really complain.

"Percy, you need to get as close to the water as possible." Annabeth instructed him in her professional tone but Harry could tell she was nervous. "That's your best shot." Percy nodded mutely. "Harry, do you know some spells that can take down a few monsters at a time?" _Probably_, he thought but was unable to say so he nodded like Percy. They spend the rest of the walk/march in silence, they all were thinking about different things. Harry thought about his friends and Hogwarts and the fact that Hermione would know what to do. That was, most likely, a lie but she had figured out the last two 'adventures' and Harry couldn't help believing that if she was here, she'd figure out how to blow them all up or something. As they reached the edge of the forest that then led to the beach, Annabeth stopped him.

"Good luck, Wizard." She hugged him quickly and then ran down the beach to her awaiting cabin. Percy eyed him up and down before smiling and hitting him on the shoulder. This time, he didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, good luck man." He then followed Annabeth down to the beach where the battle had just begun. To his left and right, the kids from the Apollo cabin lined up and aimed at the monsters below. Harry scanned the battlefield and when he saw a camper in need, he aimed his wand at the monster and silently prayed that the spells would work on it.

"**Petrificus Totalus**!" He screamed and the monster's body instantly became straight and it fell to the ground, giving the camper enough time to fight the monster, and kill it, himself. Harry smiled and began body-binding and leg-locking as many monsters as possible. The archers were furiously firing arrows at the monsters and Harry had the feeling that the camp was winning. That was until someone or something started to attack the archers. It would grab them by the ankles and pull them into the woods in two seconds flat. Harry spun around the see the roots of the trees attacking them. As one came for him, he lifted his wand and shouted: "**Incendio**!" and the tree roots burst into flames. Harry sighed in relief when they started to retreat.

"Relocate!" One of the archers ordered as he ran closer to the beach and away from the forest. At the time, Harry thought it was a sensible idea and happily followed. That was until flying monsters started to attack them. Harry looked up and was blinded by the sun and was disorientated for a second before he cleared his head. The winged monsters were grabbing the campers and flying of with them. _Ambush_, he thought bitterly as he repelled them with a repelling charm. It worked until they decided their best shot was to come after him. Monsters on the ground and in the sky started to aim at him and Harry frantically hit each one with all of the spells and charms he could think of. He even used the _Serpensortia_ spell that Draco had used on him last year in their duel and sent snakes into battle. _This doesn't remind me of_ _Voldemort_, he thought as he blasted a creature with a dogs head and the body of whatever-the-hell-that is in the face with fire. The campers soon realised who the monsters were aiming at and started to gather around him. The army that seemed so large at first was now rapidly decreasing as the camp battled with skill. In the corner of his eye, he saw Percy blasting monsters with seawater and causing water to surround him protectively. It was extremely cool. But that's when things started to get a bit messy. Behind them, from the woods, another army marched down to the beach and not a nice army. Another army full of monsters but these looked terrifyingly big. A demigod, who looked like he'd eaten a bowl full of crazy this morning, grinned down on them all and he was leading the new army into battle. _That must be Luke_, Harry thought silently as he tightened his grip on his wand. The guy gave him a bad feeling, just like Draco Malfoy, though Malfoy probably wasn't as crazy as him. _Probably_. Even though Harry was quite a reasonable distance away, he still heard the guy say, "Get them!" The other army charged down at them with great speed.

"Half of you fight that army and the others fight this one!" Clarisse yelled over the battle cries as she motioned for half of the camp to follow her. Harry turned to the new army and began picking them of. He tried to get the ones that would distract the others so he attacked the front. As predicted, when the first row fell, so did the second and third but the rest stayed on their feet. The archers followed Harry's example and soon, half of the army was down. He saw Percy and Annabeth run past him towards the army and began targeting those who tried to hurt them. He heard a yelp and a scream beside him as a demigod went down. For a moment, Harry was too stunned to move or comprehend anything put the slash on his chest. Harry forgot about the battle for a moment and crouched down.

"We need to get you to the camp." Harry told the guy.

"Too…late." He gasped. He didn't even know this guy but Harry couldn't help but have tears in his eyes. _He's going to die_. "Tell…Sal that I…Love her." And then he died. Just like that and Harry was in shock. He didn't even know his name…

"Harry watch out!" someone called as a fist slammed into his head, knocking his wand out of his hand. He sat up, dazed, only to be hit once more. He screamed out when claws attacked him and he tried to fight back with his fists, only to hear a crack of a bone on impact. This monster was really strong. When he risked a glance at the attackers face, he realised that it was a Cyclops.

"Bad Brother!" A familiar voice bellowed on his right and Harry saw Tyson smash into the other Cyclops and punch him in the face. It was really quite bizarre. "Go Wizard boy! My brother needs you in the woods!" When he looked up, he saw Percy battling with Luke. And he was _losing_. He grabbed his wand from the ground and raced up to assist him, blasting monsters with spells and charms as he went.

When he reached them, Percy was lying on the floor and deflecting Luke's attacks. Harry took aim.

"**Locomotor Mortis**!" Luke's legs locked together and he fell to the ground. "Are you ok?" He asked Percy as he helped him to stand.

"Yeah," he said as he blinked a few times. "Thanks."

"I thought you were supposed to stay near the water." Harry pointed out as he looked down towards the battle. Nearly all the monsters were gone and there was no sign of another surprise attack.

"Sorry, mom!" Harry chucked and so did Percy. They were laughing with relief. "How are the others?"

"Tyson is knocking the brains out of another Cyclops, Annabeth is hacking everything with a knife and I think Grover is helping with the injured." Percy nodded.

"I'll take care of Luke. You go to the edge of that rock and pick of the last monsters." Harry agreed before turning towards the battle once more. He 'picked of' the monsters he could see and, by the time he was done, only a few remained.

"Hey Perce," he called behind him. "We've won!" as he turned around, he saw Percy smiling at his news.

"That's great!" Just then, a figure raised from behind him a stabbed Percy from behind. Everything seemed to slow down for Harry in those seconds._ Percy's look of surprise and pain, the shrieking laugh from Luke, Percy sinking to his knees and lying on the floor and Luke grinning at him, a wand in his hand._

"You're not the only one with a bit of magic, Potter." Harry's mind went blank for a second before a blazing rage he had never felt before exploded in him. He lifted his wand and before Luke could even realise his intentions, he blasted Luke with a spell he'd only read about and never actually tried before:

"**Stupefy**!" Luke was flown backwards and landed on the grown, unconscious. "Percy!" he cried as he ran forwards. He lifted him up so he was facing him. "Come on, I need to get you to the camp."

"Too…late." He'd already heard those lines today and he refused to let what happened to that other camper happen to Percy.

"You better not start declaring your love for me or I'm going to leave you here." Harry said as he looked at dagger in Percy's side. Percy chuckled and then winced.

"You wish." He whispered.

"Help!" Harry yelled at the top of his voice.

"Gods, Harry, you trying to deafen me?" Percy complained but Harry's plead was heard.

"What…" Annabeth looked horrified as she appeared from the trees.

"Go and get the plant!" Annabeth rushed of.

"Stay with me." Harry looked down at Percy and wasn't embarrassed when he started crying. Percy gulped before looking straight at Harry.

"I'm glad we did this exchange, man. I'm glad I met you." And then his eyes shut. Harry began shouting again as he pressed his ear to Percy's chest. There was still a heartbeat but they were slow. _Too_ slow. And as Harry tried to keep Percy alive, the prophecy line echoed around his head:_ A friend you must save on their last heartbeat. _

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy, again, but I promise you won't have to wait long for the next, and last, chapter :) I'm not really good at battle writing :L Ah well. Feel free to review -x-


	12. Chapter 12

Harry didn't hesitate to perform CPR. He knelt over Percy and placed his hands over his heart before slamming them down, repeatedly. _1,2,3,4_, he counted each thump as tears flowed from his eyes. He was _not_ going to loose him. He racked his brain for any healing spell or charm or anything that could save Percy but none came to mind. He hated himself for not knowing and he hated himself for not bothering to find out. Who doesn't try to learn healing spells? He screamed in frustration as his ideas began to decrease and he found himself completely reliable on that plant. He paused to check his heartbeat. It was still beating but even slower than before and he knew there was only a few left.

"I've got it!" Annabeth yelled as she flung herself to he ground and rammed it into his palm.

"How does it work?" He asked as he continued to perform CPR.

"I…I don't know." She looked horrified and stricken as she slowly raised her hands and placed them over her mouth, tears falling onto her cheek.

"Neither do I!" Harry began to panic as he looked at the plant, the golden glow sill radiating from it. He didn't know how, but he knew that Percy had five heartbeats left. In one final act of desperation, Harry placed the plant onto Percy's wound and summoned all of the magic he possessed. He didn't mutter any spell or charm, he just willed Percy to heal. _4,3,2,1_ and, just like the prophecy foretold, Percy's wound healed on his last heartbeat. Everything seemed to freeze and go silent as the wound healed, the dagger fell to the ground and Percy breathed again. Harry was still clutching the plant and Annabeth still had her hands covering her mouth.

"You did it," Annabeth breathed as her hands fell to her sides. "You did it!" she squealed and she flung herself at Harry who caught her in surprise. She squeezed him so hard, Harry gasped out for breath.

"Did I miss something?" a croak interrupted Annabeth's assassination attempt and when Harry looked down, Percy was sitting up and grinning.

"Percy!" Annabeth leapt on Percy and hugged him with even more ferocity than she had with Harry.

"You trying to kill me for the second time?" He coughed and Annabeth let go, blushing.

"Sorry." But they were both grinning like maniacs and Harry had the sneaky suspicion that there was something going on between them. He couldn't deny the connection.

"All right, Harry." Percy smiled at Harry and he found himself hugging Percy too. "Hello to you, too." Harry flung Percy's arms around his shoulders and dragged him to his feet. "What…"

"Annabeth can you get his other side, please? And we're taking you to the real hospital." Percy didn't object, except for the occasional grunts.

The next few weeks flew by and after a broken wrist, rib and arm were fixed, the demigods and Wizard were back to normal again. Annabeth, Harry and Percy were lying on a rock near the beach when a God appeared right in front of them. They reacted, as any normal person would do. They raised their weapons in shock only to drop them in dismay.

"Hey dad." Percy studied his father who was smiling down at them all, his sandals sinking into the sand.

"Hello Percy, ma boy!" He sat next to them, Harry awkwardly moved away. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Harry could tell that Percy was uncomfortable and it occurred to him that Percy had only seen his dad once or twice.

"Good, good. And Harry, when does school start?"

"Next week." They were silent for a few seconds before Harry added. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"We'll be there. At the airport." Percy smiled at him and Harry smiled back.

"I'll write to you by owl." He promised.

"Sounds cool."

"Anyway," Poseidon butted in. "I've come here to award you, Harry." It took a few seconds for him to comprehend what the sea God had just said.

"What?" Poseidon laughed.

"Stand up, Harry." Harry reluctantly stood and faced Poseidon who raised his trident into the air from 'thin air'. He shook it slightly and the whole trident burst in blue and green energy that then swarmed Harry. Harry gasped as it circled around him and he felt weightless and very powerful. But then it ended and he felt like the same old Harry Potter again. "Congratulations, Harry Potter. You've been blessed by a God." He looked at his hands as if he expected them to grow feathers. He didn't quite hear Poseidon say goodbye to Percy and he only just remembered to close his eyes on time when he vanished or whatever he did.

"Blessed by a God." Annabeth said in awe. "Wow."

"What does it even mean?" Harry asked them.

"It means that my dad will help you when you need assistance. You might also have a control of water." _Wow indeed_, Harry thought.

"Goodbye Harry." Annabeth hugged him and smiled. "Write to me."

"I will." He promised. He was about to board the plane back to England and back to the Dursleys (The joy.) But he was also returning to his friends and his school.

"See you soon?" Percy asked doubtfully as he studied Harry's face.

"Defiantly." And then he hugged him before waving to them and getting on the plane. As the plane lifted itself of the ground and began to fly away from America and his friends, Harry realised what the first line of the prophecy meant: _You will gain power beyond your foe._ At first he though it meant Poseidon's blessing but, as he flew further away from Annabeth and Percy, he knew it meant them. If he ever needed them, and he knew he would when Voldemort tries to get power, _they_ will be there. And that was a comforting thought.

* * *

Thank you for reading The exchange of a Wizard! I would not have wrote it if it wasn't for all the followers, favourites and reviews so, again, thank you for that :) I am thinking of doing a sequel to this called: 'A call for a Demigod' (Creative I know ;) or something like that, which will involve Percy and a few others going over to Hogwarts to help Harry and his battle with Voldemort. So if anyone is interested in that, I think I'll write the first chapter in about two or three weeks after all of my exams. Anyway, I would be more than happy for reviews and I hope you enjoyed my story -x-


	13. Chapter 13

So many of you asked for me to notify you when I write the sequel, via this 'story' so I think most of you have already realised that I have indeed written the first chapter to the sequel! It _is_ called A call for a Demigod like I said at the end of The exchange of a Wizard and you can reach it on my profile. I thought I'd say stuff about it here in case of any confusion. People sometimes struggle to work out when the story is based so I'm going to tell you here. It's set just after The Last Olympian but before the Lost Hero and is set during The Half-Blood Prince. This story will contain a lot more spoilers about the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter series than The exchange of a Wizard so I do not recommend anyone who has not read the Harry Potter Books or the Percy Jackson books (**_Not_** including the Heroes Of Olympus) to read the sequel. The main characters, and their age, are going to be:

Percy- 16.

Annabeth- 16.

Thalia (Maybe in latter chapters)- who is immortal

Nico- 13.

Harry- 16.

Hermione- 16.

Ron- 16.

Ginny- 15.

Draco- 16.

Neville- 16.

Even though I do not intend to include a lot of romance, there will be a few romantic interests between: Percy/Annabeth, Ron/Hermione, and maybe Harry/Ginny. There may be others but, at the moment, I'm not sure who that will include. I only chose these ships because they were paired up by the authors and I think, because they are mentioned in the books, it may smooth out any disagreements when ships are involved.

I'm going to try and include a bit of Harry's power over water. I didn't set it during the Goblet of Fire, like a few suggested, because I had already planned this before it was suggested so I'll make it up to you by making Harry do awesome stuff with the water ;) Anyway, I bet most of you haven't even read this, this far as some of you would of shrugged of the news of the sequel or gone straight to it (She hopes) but for those who are reading this, I hope you enjoy A call for a Demigod and that it receives the good reception that The exchange of a Wizard received :) -x-


	14. Chapter 14

This is a message to tell those who wanted to read the sequel (A call for a Demigod) That I've published the first chapter! I did do this a few months ago but deleted it because It wasn't working for me so I'm doing it again. Everything's the same (Same Characters, their ages and when it was set). So if you want to read it, you can find it on my profile :)

Thank you, once again, for reading -x-


End file.
